memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Court Martial
(Earth, orbit) The four ships are in orbit around Earth. (USS Enterprise, mess mall) Admiral Maria Martin, Admiral Helena Cain are present in their seats at the front as John Martin is sitting next to his wife holding her hand. This court is now in session Admiral Cain says as she taps the bell three times. The people quiet down. Now this is court of the disobeying of orders and refusing to surrender, Captains Typhuss James Kira and Ezri Dax how do you plead? Cain asked the two Captains. Guilty, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. Guilty, Admiral says Ezri as she holds her husband's hand. All right then let's begin you two disobeyed orders to stay out of the situation with Andor seeing how they left the Federation, and you had help from the wife of Captain Martin who is by these reports from Doctor Crusher pregnant with their child Admiral Cain says as she looks at Captain Kira. We had the data to help save the Andorians, we didn't use it to help the Andorians and the Andorians would of died but thanks to Doctor Bashir, he saved the Andorians says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. Both of you disregarded the Prime Directive the number one mandate in Starfleet and you helped a former ally who left the Federation Admiral Cain says as she looks at Typhuss. Julian, me and Captain Dax did the right thing we couldn't let the Andorians die, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. You should of let them die Admiral Cain says as she looks at them. You don't understand us at all, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cain. You all are Starfleet officers mandate is to defend the Federation and uphold all directives including the Prime Directive, and I am force to say this by the power with in me I sentence Typhuss James Kira, Ezri Dax to one month in the Jaros II stockade and as for Julian Bashir you'll be held at a classified penal colony in a asteroid field Admiral Cain says as she ends the trial. (Transporter room 2) John and Ezri are hugging and kissing. I'll see you in one month sweetie I'm taking you to Earth John says as he looks at his wife. Ezri smiles as she feels the baby kick. I'll miss you too little one John says as he kissed Ezri's belly. Ezri gets on the transporter pad as Typhuss walks up to his best friend. Look after Kira for me while I'm gone, see you in one month says Typhuss as he looks at John then joins Ezri on the transporter pad. Typhuss take good care of Ezri for me keep her and the baby safe John says as he walks over to the transporter console. I will says Typhuss as he looks at John. John transports them to the Jaros II stockade and he looks at the transporter pad.